Family Outing
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: It's time for the Stark family to go out together and Davey, along with the adopted family member Veemon, have a surprise in store for everyone. fem!Davis, no flames!


"Family Outing"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

The Digimon Emperor had recently been stopped and Davia Maria Katia Stark, known as Davey Motomiya to those outside of her family, had been worried about the former tyrant.

He may have done some terrible things, but he was still just a boy and he had been heartbroken when he faced the reality of what he had done to so many innocents.

As for the rest of the DigiDestineds, they didn't seem to care what about to the boy as long as they never saw him in the Digital World again, which opened Davey's eyes a bit, seeing that the people on her team may have a bit of a cruel streak inside of them.

Pushing away the thoughts of her teammates, Davey started thinking of something more pleasant.

Her father, Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was on his way down from Malibu to spend time with his daughter, step-daughter and girlfriend.

Taking a quick shower and dressing into a salmon colored top, jeans and placing a green ribbon in her hair to keep her bangs back, Davey smiled at her reflection in her mirror.

"Davey, when is Tony going to get here? I thought he would be here by now." DemiVeemon whined.

Turning to look at the dragon who was sitting on her bed, Davey smiled down at him and fixed the green ribbon that her half-sister Jun Katrina Motomiya had tied around his neck.

"Malibu is pretty far away from here, DemiVeemon. Dad will be here when his plane lands. Now, stop pouting." Davey said.

A knock was heard at the door and Tatiana "Tatia" Kristina Motomiya walked into the room, her long chestnut brown hair done into curls while she wore a blue dress.

"Hey, breakfast is ready. Come and get it before your sister eats it all." Tatia grinned.

Jumping off the bed, DemiVeemon rushed out of the room and headed into the kitchen while Davey rolled her eyes in amusement.

"He seems to be impatient. Why is that?" Tatia asked.

"Oh, DemiVeemon and I have a surprise for everyone. We have to wait until Dad gets her first, though." Davey said.

Staring down at her daughter, Tatia noticed that the girl had the same playful, yet mischievous grin that her father would get when he was planning something.

Shaking off her suspicions, Tatia noticed a board that had the Canadian, American, German, Irish and Italian flags on it.

"What's that?" Tatia asked as she walked over.

"Oh, well, in history class, we're doing a project on our families. We're supposed to be doing research on them to learn about our ancestors and do a report about." Davey explained.

Tatia smiled at the board, noticing that there were pictures of her parents.

Victor Wolff had been a young man in Germany and was also from a Jewish family whose father had been killed by the Nazis.

He had then moved to Canada where he met Isabella Blackwell, a woman whose family originated from Ireland and conformed to Judaism for him.

Tatia knew that some people in Davey's class would have quite a few things to say about her being part German, but the girl would respond with they had no room to talk since Japan had been aligned with the Nazis and that the first country they invaded was their own.

No one could get away with badmouthing Davey or her family unless they wanted the Stark Snark to be unleashed on them.

As for the people on Tony's side of the family, his father Howard Stark was American and had been born in New York, but his mother Maria had some Italian ancestry.

There was a picture of Howard and Maria when they were a young couple, but Davey hadn't used their last name Stark since she didn't want anyone to know who she was.

"This looks great, sweetheart. You're gonna get an A for sure." Tatia complimented.

"Thanks." Davey grinned.

Meanwhile, Jun, had had straightened out her magenta colored hair and was dressed in a violet colored top and white skirt, was serving DemiVeemon a plate of pancakes when she heard the doorbell ring.

Walking over to the door, Jun pulled it open and smiled at the sight of Tony who was standing on the other side wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"I still can't believe people are stupid enough to fall for this disguise." Jun commented.

"Hey, it's worked for the last 11 years, angel. Let's not mock it." Tony grinned.

Leaning down, he pulled his step-daughter into a hug and Jun grinned as she welcomed him into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Mom, Davey, he's here!" Jun called.

Hearing this, Davey rushed out of her bedroom and literally jumped into her father's arms, making the man laugh as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Whoa, take it easy, princess. Your old man's not as young as he used to be." Tony teased.

Walking out of the room, Tatia smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and daughters together, happy that her family all loved each other, despite the fact that they weren't a normal one.

Feeling the eyes on him, Tony smiled and made his way over to Tatia, pulling the woman into a hug, kissing her temple and breathing in the cherry blossom scent of her hair.

"Tatia, looking as beautiful as ever." He greeted.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tatia tossed her hair off her shoulder playfully.

Jun and Davey shared a look, and then rolled their eyes, knowing that Tony wasn't the only person who had a bit of an ego.

"Okay, well, you have very pretty eyes, you're a fantastic cook and I love that cute little crinkle thing you do with your nose. It reminds me of a bunny." Tony said.

That made Tatia smile lovingly up at the man, ignoring the man her cheeks were burning in a blush and how her daughters and adopted son were giggling.

"Sweet talker." Tatia crooned.

"Okay, this is getting gross. Can we please just eat now?" Jun requested.

"Yes, I am starving." Tony said.

Giggling, Davey walked over to the table and fixed herself a plate and sat down with DemiVeemon, smiling in amusement of the way he was gobbling down everything in sight.

"Hey, take it easy Godzilla Jr. before you choke." Tony teased.

"He always eats like this. I don't understand how he can eat so much without getting fat." Jun commented.

"It's because he works off all of that food to Digivolve. It takes up a lot of energy." Davey explained.

"It's really hard work. Especially when I'm getting beaten up by evil vegetables or fighting evil mutated monsters." DemiVeemon said as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Vegetables?" Tony questioned.

Groaning at the memory of the Vegiemon that gave Veemon a beating while they rescued the Gazimon from a village in the Digital World, the duo of Courage, Friendship and Miracles shared a look.

"Don't ask." The girl and her dragon chorused.

Shaking her head in amusement, Tatia placed a mug filled with coffee down in front of Tony and he eagerly chugged it down.

"Anyway, honey, didn't you have something you wanted to tell us?" Tatia asked her youngest daughter.

"Yeah. Since the Digimon Emperor is gone and there's no more evil Digimon wrecking the place, Vee and I thought it would be a fun idea to bring you guys with us to the Digital World." Davey said.

"There's this beach that has a bunch of baby Digimon, but the parents are pretty calm and won't attack us as long as we don't hurt them. It's pretty peaceful and is filled with a lot of shells and colorful stones." DemiVeemon explained.

"You want to take us to a different dimension that's filled with monsters that could kill us all?" Jun asked in disbelief.

"I'm in. Sounds like fun." Tony grinned.

Namely, he wanted to go to the Digital World so he could see exactly what kind of place his daughter went to visit every day after school.

He knew that she was safe and being well taken care of thanks to DemiVeemon, but he was also fascinated with the concept of going to a different world and seeing what it was like.

"Tony." Tatia scolded.

Sitting down, Tatia looked over at her youngest daughter and saw that she was giving her family the puppy dog eyes, begging them to join her.

"Are you sure it's safe there? This place sounds quite dangerous." Tatia said.

"Mom, it'll be fine. We've taken care of the Digimon Emperor and we've been knocking down the control spires." Davey informed.

"Davey made us go to the Digital World without the others so we could do some extra work to clear out the control spires. She really wanted to have a fun day with you guys." DemiVeemon explained.

"Well, I guess since you put so much effort into it and you finished up all your homework..." Tatia trailed off.

Tony grasped Tatia's hand in his own and he kissed her knuckles, sending her the same pleading look that their daughter had.

"Are we really considering this? I mean, this place is filled with monsters." Jun said looking a bit worried.

"Jun, it's safe. Do you see any injuries on me?" Davey asked showing off her arms that were flawless.

Sighing since she knew that they would be going anyway, and assuming it would be fair considering all of the times she forced the family to go to certain places for the family outings, Jun relented.

"All right, fine." Jun sighed.

"Yay!" Davey cheered as she hugged her older half-sister making the magenta haired girl laugh.

With the plan for the day set, the Stark-Motomiya family finished their breakfast before rushing off into Davey's bedroom.

Turning her computer on, Davey then set up the Digi-Port she had programmed with the help of Koshiro "Izzy" Izumi.

"Okay, we're all set up. Everyone gather around." Davey said.

Feeling nervous, Tatia held Tony's hand and felt Jun grab onto her arm.

Holding up her D-3 towards the computer, Davey smiled as light shone over the family and music started playing.

"Digi-Port: Open!" Davey cried.

Light swarmed around the family and pulled them into the computer, teleporting them into the Digital World.

Within seconds, the four humans and Veemon landed on a beautiful beach that had white sand and was surrounded by a forest.

"Wow, that was an experience." Tony blinked.

"This is the Digital World?" Tatia asked as she glanced around.

"This is one area of it." Davey said.

Turning to look at the duo of Miracles, three pairs of brown eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Weren't you smaller? And when did you get a change of clothes? Also, they look so cute on you." Jun complimented.

"It happens when we go through the portal. We Digimon return to our Rookie forms and the kids who had D-3s get a new wardrobe." Veemon explained.

"Interesting. Oh, this is such a gorgeous beach. How did you find it?" Tatia asked as she admired the ocean that glistened in the sunlight.

Feeling something touch her leg, Jun glanced down and felt her heart melt.

Staring up at her was an off-white colored creature that had two small fins, two antennas on its head and large, crimson red doe eyes that were staring up at her.

Cooing over the adorable creature, Jun bent down and scooped it up into her arms.

"Well, when Veemon and I were taking out the control spires, we found this area. Turns out that a family of Seadramon were being enslaved here and when Raidramon took out the spire, we saved the family and they allowed us to come back whenever we wanted. It was their way of saying thank you." Davey explained.

"For a bunch of sea monsters, they were surprisingly nice. Better than Shellmon." Veemon said.

"I-I'm sorry, did you say sea monsters?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Dad. The Seadramon here are really nice. They're actually water dragons. This guy I know named Michael is actually partnered to a Seadramon and he's a friendly guy, too." Davey assured.

"If you say so, princess." Tony shrugged, but he was still worried.

He kept an eye out for any of the sea dragons, but saw a flock of large pink birds flying by in the sky instead and stared off after them in awe.

"While we're here, why don't we look around and enjoy this beautiful weather?" Tatia suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Wish I brought my swimming trunks." Tony said.

Taking off their shoes, the family all split up and explored the beach.

Jun played with the baby Digimon she assumed as called Pichimon since it continuously said "Pichi!" whenever it spoke.

Tony and Tatia walked along the shoreline bare foot, talking and joking as they did so.

As for Davey and Veemon, they started searching for seashells and stones.

While looking over the stones and shell that had been piled up, Davey was trying to find one she liked best to bring home as a souvenir.

Veemon had run off to show Pichimon how to build a sandcastle and the adorable critter was content with sitting on Jun's lap, chewing on her clothing.

Looking through the pile, Davey found a clam that caught her interest.

There was a strange orange glow from inside of the clam and she wanted to know what was inside of it.

There may be a chance that it was an Armor Digi-Egg or perhaps even a Crest since those objects seemed to be popping up everywhere lately.

Prying the shell open, Davey gasped at what was inside.

Lying in the heart of the large clam was an orange colored stone that seemed to be glowing from the light of the sun that shone down on it.

"Whoa, what is this thing? It's pretty." Davey said.

Touching the stone, she felt a jolt of energy pulse through her and gasped in surprise.

Her eyes flashed orange for a brief moment and she shook her head, clearing it from the tingly sensation she felt from the energy the stone had.

"Ooh, what was that?" Davey asked.

"Davey, honey, it's time for lunch! It's time to go home now!" Tatia called.

Glancing over to where her family was located, Davey smiled when she saw Jun kissing Pichimon's head before placing him into the water, waving good-bye to him as the critter swam back down to where his parents were waiting on him.

"Coming!" Davey called.

Pocketing the stone, Davey rushed over to her family, walking off to where the Digi-Port was located.

After they returned home and had a long family lunch at a fancy restaurant, Davey had crafted a necklace out of the stone she found.

Her father had started teaching her how to weld and properly melt down metal the last time she visited him in Malibu.

Using the new skills she was taught, Davey used the titanium gold allow her father left her to use for a project and made it into a chain that she attached to the stone.

"Well, what do ya think?" Davey asked as she modeled the new necklace she crafted.

"Not bad. But I still can't believe your dad bought you welding tools and metals to melt down for projects." DemiVeemon frowned in confusion.

"I'm a Stark, Vee, that's how things go for us." Davey shrugged.

Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror, Davey smiled at the choker necklace she had made with the stone.

"Besides, with the gold titanium alloy, I'm guaranteed not to lose it or have it break so easily when we're out on adventures." Davey explained.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, today was really fun. Do you think all of us can go back to the Digital World some other time? I know Tatia and Jun would love Primary Village." Demiveemon smiled.

"Maybe. I can't wait to go back with them. I'm also pretty sure Jun wants to go back so she can see Pichimon again." Davey smiled happily at the memory of her sister fussing over the baby sea creature.

DemiVeemon giggled at that.

Scooping DemiVeemon up into her arms, Davey then walked out of the bedroom to help her father cook dinner, unaware of the stone glowing faintly.

The end.


End file.
